Dawning
by JunsuiFushichou
Summary: It's been five years...


This is my first one oneshot, so I'm very nooby indeed thanks for clicking this story

Dawning

By FadingCrescent

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dawn in Konoha village. The moon was slowing fading away. Another full moon gone for the small town. A pink haired woman was sleeping, still in her ANBU uniform and the tattoo was etched on her peach skin. Her short silky tresses were tangled and her jade green eyes were peacefully closed. She breathed softly and her covers were on the floor. Haruno Sakura was having the nightmare she had for the past five years.

She woke up with a jolt. Her heart was racing and her eyes had fear and pain in them. She was trembling and slowly, tears started forming around her eyes.

"_No… I WON'T CRY!"_ She thought, shaking her head, making the droplets disappear.

She opened her window and looked out.

"It's dawn…" she said to herself.

"_And the day HE left…" _her mind whispered.

She couldn't take it anymore. She slipped her black sandals on and left her house. After her parent's death last year, she couldn't bear to live in the same house. She moved within two weeks with the help of Kakashi and Naruto. She looked around. The streetlamps were on and there were no people wandering.

She passed the Ninja Academy and saw the stone bench. That was where, HE left her. She turned and went to the north gate.

She had her weapon pouch with kunais and shurikens inside it. Sakura went to her usual training spot, a clearing with a small waterfall. Trees shaded the area and it wasn't far from the village.

Everyone had said that Sakura, the Hokage's apprentice and one of the best medic-nins in the village, had truly forgotten about him. But she hadn't. Those words that he used to say had haunted her and pushed her to becoming stronger. Now her heart had a barrier, only allowing those who she really cared about in. Those people included Naruto, Kakashi, Ino and her sensei. She fought for them, to protect them and to fight for them and the village.

First, she started with chakra control. She walked on the water and punched a tree with her chakra infused fist. Little did she know, onyx eyes were watching her every move. She fell back, having accidentally hit the tree a little too hard.

Suddenly, someone fell out of a tree. Sakura jumped up, clutching a kunai.

"Itei…" The stranger stood up rubbing his head. He had raven, disheveled, chicken-looking hair and the empty, pit less black eyes. Sakura gaped. Could this man, be him?

She took a step closer to him and looked at him closely. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and long pants, his left arm wrapped in bandages. His face held a sheepish grin.

"What? Don't remember your old teammate?" He asked playfully.

"No… You're not him… he would never talk like that to me, he would never even SMILE!" she hissed, backing away.

"Sakura, calm down… What is so bad about me acting like this?" he questioned.

"No… YOU'RE NOT HIM! YOU ARE NOT SASUKE!" Sakura screamed. She turned and ran. She couldn't care less if anyone had heard her, she wanted to get away from this… imposter. Sakura was just about to reach the gate until an arm grabbed her and slammed her onto a tree. She came face to face with the man she met in HER clearing.

"Sakura… LOOK AT ME!" He yelled. She whimpered and slowly peeled her eyes opened. She gasped once again. The Sharingan… was glaring at her. The red eyes and three commas were there, looking into her green orbs.

"SASUKE-KUN!" She shrieked and hugged him.

"Sakura!" Sasuke winced as she pounced onto him, latching herself around his neck.

"It's so good you're back!" Sakura sobbed into his neck. Sasuke smiled.

"Aa… to be with you is all I ever needed…" She looked at him confused. He smirked and brushed his lips past hers. Sakura's eyes were wide with shock. After a moment, she smiled and gave him a kiss. Sasuke smiled once again. This was going to be a new beginning.

_The End_

Sorry it had a crappy ending.. couldn't think of anything else.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT

FadingCrescent


End file.
